To Begin Again
by SamiReed
Summary: Peter and Sophie have been missing for two weeks and the are gonna be proclaimed dead. And Horizan is shutting down for a while but how will the cliffhangers handle it.
1. Chapter 1

Notice I don't own any of the characters except for the newbies they all belong to FFC. I also don't own the song.  
P.S. These stories have nothing to do with An S&S lovestories or When You Walked Into My Life.  
*~*~*  
  
This story takes place the last year of Horizan for the cliffhangers. Kat has left to go to collage in Paris. And David is now a regular cliffhanger. This story is sort of a Higher Ground turned into Party of Five crossover.  
*~*~*  
  
Sophie and Peter had been gone for two weeks to New York. Unfortunatly they didn't make it. Nobody told any of the kids at Horizan until today. Jeff decided to tell the cliffhangers. All the cliffhangers sat at the table doing their homework.  
  
Jeff: Hey guys.  
Juliet: (perky as usual) Hey Jeff.  
Jeff: Guys I have some bad news.  
Auggie: What's wrong?  
  
Everybody was now starring at Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Okay all of you know that Peter and Sophie left to go to NYC two weeks ago.   
David: Duh.  
Jeff: (took a deep breath) They never made it to New York. They've been missing for two weeks so the police are calling of the search.  
Juliet: (starting to cry) Oh my gosh.  
Jeff: Peter's brother is going to take over Horizan. And he is going to close it down for a few monthes.  
Daisy: What's going to happen to us?  
David: Are we gonna have to go back home?  
Jeff: No. All of you will be assigned to other camps.  
Scott: So we won't be together.  
Jeff: More then likly no.  
  
Everybody was cring now except for Shelby. She just stared at her book.   
  
  
Jeff: I'm sorry guys.  
  
With that Jeff left. Leaving everybody cring to each other except Shelby. Shelby looked down at her book and started writing in the notebook. Everybody noticed and starred.  
  
Juliet: Don't you even care.  
Shelby: (not looking up from her paper) I'm busy, Juliet.  
Juliet: You heartless bitch.   
  
Shelby ignored the comment and kept on writing. A few minutes later Daisy spoke up.  
  
Daisy: Don't you have anything to say, Shelby.  
Shelby stopped writing and looked at everybody.  
Shelby: Yeah, I'm gonna go pack.  
  
Shelby got up and left to her for her dorm. Everybody got up and followed her. When they got in the dorm they found Shelby packing her bags.  
  
Daisy: Shelby, we're not going to have to leave for another few weeks.  
Shelby: Well I'm leaving tonight.  
Scott: (a little hurt) You wanna be away from us that bad?  
  
Shelby looked up from her bag and saw all the cliffhangers were there.  
  
Shelby: I'm not going to another camp. I'll have to have a whole new group and I can't handle that. And there is no way in hell I'm going home. So I'm leaving tonight. They won't go looking for me till early morning. By then I'll be at the cabin.  
Ezra: What cabin?  
Shelby: Peter told me about this cabin a few monthes ago in the woods. It's has electricity since it is run on a generator and it has water too. Don't ask me how I just know that was what Peter told me. It's about fifty or little more miles from here. They'll never find me since no one knows about it. Plus they'll think I tried to go New York to look for Peter and Sophie.  
Juliet: ( getting intrested in her plan) What about food?  
Shelby: There is a pond near it. I can catch fish and about ten to twenty miles is a food store if you take a short cut that almost no one knows about.  
Daisy: ( wanting to go so she didn't have to be away from her friend) Hey Shelb, you know you will need some company in that cabin by yourself.  
  
Shelby looked at Daisy and smiled.  
  
Shelby: You'll come?  
Daisy: If'll you let me go.  
Shelby: Of course.   
  
Shelby looked at the other cliffhangers.   
  
Shelby: Do any of you guys wanna come?  
Ezra: I'm in.  
Juliet: I'm in.  
Auggie: So am I, if Juliet is.  
David: I am so in.  
Shelby: Scott, are you in.  
Scott: Are you kidding. I wouldn't want to be away from you for a second.  
  
Shelby smiled at him.  
  
Shelby: Okay so we'll all meet at the docks at twelve that is when the last bed check is. Everybody pack everything you need. And don't forget to pack food.   
Auggie: Yes captin.  
Juliet: It's hard to belive they're gone.  
Shelby: They wouldn't of wanted us split up.  
  
Everybody nodded in agreement.   
  
Shelby: Nobody forget the food okay.  
  
They talked for a few more minutes and then everybody got ready to go to bed. They had a long hike ahead of them.  
*~*~*  
  
Shelby waited at the docks for the rest of the cliffhangers. She looked at the water. She wouldn't admit it but she missed them. She wasn't going to be weak like the rest of them though. She wasn't gonna break down and cry. She refused to let people see that side of her. So she decided to cry inside. That way no one would ever know. She would put on the tough act. Shelby looked up at the moon. " I'm pretty stupid" she thought to herself. She should of known not to let anyone in. She wasn't going to let the cliffhangers come with her at first but she needed someone to catch the fish and stuff. So she needed them. But she made herself a promise inside not to let anyone leave her again. Scott and the rest of the cliffhangers walked up to the docks to see Shelby starring at the moon. She turned around to see them all standing there.  
  
Shelby: (in a harsh voice) Are we ready?  
Juliet: (still upset about Peter and Sophie leaving, so she sounds a little sad) Yup.  
Shelby: Well lets go then.  
  
Shelby walked pass Juliet and the rest of the cliffhangers and headed for the woods. Everybody just starred after her.  
  
Juliet: I can't belive she isn't even a little upset. It's like she was just using them.  
  
Daisy glared at Juliet for that comment.  
  
Daisy: Why don't you just leave her alone. She isn't like us, Jules. She doesn't show everybody her pain.  
Scott: (finishing Daisy's sentence) She keeps it inside.  
Juliet: Sorry.  
  
Shelby turned around and looked at them.  
  
Shelby: ( tring to act tough) Are you guys coming, or what?  
David: ( sarcasticly) Yes captin, we're coming.  
Shelby: Well hurry.  
  
Shelby turned around and headed further into the woods. The cliffhangers followed her.  
*~*~*  
  
The cliffhangers had been walking for over six hours. The morning sun was coming up.  
  
Juliet: Can we please stop. I am so tired.  
Shelby: No one told you this was gonna be fun, Princess.  
Juliet: I know but we have got to take a break.   
Shelby: (looking at her watch) It's six o'clock in an hour Jeff will be waking us up. We can rest for an hour. Then we need to start walking again. The further away we are from Horizan the better.  
  
Everybody started to get their sleeping bags out and lay them on the ground except for Shelby.  
  
Scott: Aren't you going to go to sleep?  
  
Everybody turned to see where Shelby was sitting down writing in a book.  
  
Shelby: No. I'm not tired. Plus we need someone to watch out just in case.  
Scott: Well I'll sleep for thirty minutes and then you can. That way you can get some sleep.  
Shelby: ( getting upset at Scott pushing her. She looked at him sternly) I said I wasn't funkin' tired.   
Ezra: Are you sure, Shelby.  
Shelby: (her voice rising) Yes. I'm not tired. Okay.  
Ezra: Okay.  
  
Everybody started to lay down on their sleeping bags as Shelby continued to write in her book.  
*~*~*  
  
Everybody started to wake up to Shelby shaking them awake.  
  
Juliet: What time is it?  
Shelby: Seven thirty we need to get going. Jeff has probly called the police by now.  
  
After everyone was up Shelby went over to a tree and waited for them. When they had gotten all their stuff packed they all walked up to where she was now standing.  
  
Shelby: As far as I can tell with all the short cuts we took we are twenty miles from the cabin.  
Daisy: So how long should that take us.  
Shelby: About two hours.  
David: Well I'm ready to see our new home so lets get walking.  
  
Shelby turned around and started walking, as all the cliffhangers followed her.  
*~*~*  
  
They had been walking for two hours and now they had just walked up to the cabin. It was one story. It was a two bedroom and one bath cabin. With a nice living room, kitchen, dining room and attack though you couldn't tell their was an attack so only Shelby knew about it. They all walked in to the cabin. All very tired.  
  
Shelby: This is it.  
  
The cabin was alread furnished and had two sets of bunkbeds in each bedroom. Scott and the boys walked into the boys room.  
  
David: I got top bunk.  
Ezra: Same here.  
Scott: Then I guess me and Auggie have bottom. Is that cool with you.  
Auggie: Yeah it's fine. As long as it is a place to sleep.   
  
Auggie laid down on his bed and the rest of the boys laid on their beds.  
*~*~*  
  
The girls walked into the girls room.  
  
Shelby: I got bottom bunk.  
Daisy: That's dido for me.  
Juliet: Fine. But I'm going to go to bed.  
  
Juliet climbed on top of a bunkbed and fell strait to sleep. Daisy did the same thing but Shelby stayed up. She wasn't tired so she decided to go ahead and get everything ready. All of the cliffhangers were supposed to pack two bags. One of their stuff and the second bag of everything they will need for the cabin. All the cliffhangers set their second bag in the living room and had taken their first bag with their stuff in thier room. Shelby went and found the bag she brought. She pulled out a portable stereo. And turned it on. A song startd to play but she didn't know what it was called so she decided to go ahead and clean out the bags. She went and opened Juliet's bag. It had food all in it. So Shelby picked it up and started to put in cabnets in the kitchen. About and half of an hour later she had cleaned out the bag. She had to give Juliet credit she had thought of everything dealing with food. Can food, Juice and everything else they need. She had also brought glasses, plates, silverware and some dishwashing liquid. Shelby went back into the living room and picked up Ezra's pack. She opened it and found sheets and blankets. It took her about twenty minutes but she folded all the shits and blankets and put them in a closet in the living room. She went to David's bag next. He had brought fishing poles, hooks and things they could use to fish with. She emptyed the bag also and put all the fishing stuff in the closet where the blankets were on the shelves. She grabbed Daisy's bag next. She had brought toothpaste, soap, everything they would need for the bathroom. Including towels, tolit paper, and bathclotthes. She took the bag into the bathroom and cleaned it out putting everything where it belonged. Then she went to Auggie's bag. She found pictures of everyone in picture frames. She saw that shelves were all over the wall. So she put all the pictures nicely on the shelves, he had a lot of pictures of them and the group. She came to one of her with Peter and Sophie.  
  
Shelby: Just like a family.  
  
Shelby put that picture in her room under the mattress. She went back and picked up Scott's bag. He had brought cd's, a portable tv, some pots, and pans. He had also brought pens, paper, pillows, two alarm clocks. She put everything up. She went to her bag. She had stole a coffee pot and a toaster from Peter and Sophie's house. She put it up and then went through the rest of her bag. She had also brought flash lights, matches, and things of that sort. When she had cleared her bag she decided to cook dinner. She looked at the fishing poles.   
  
Shelby: It's worth a try.  
  
Shelby grabbed the fishing poles and the hooks and went to the pond to try to fish.  
*~*~*  
  
Auggie awoke to the smell of fish frying.   
  
Auggie: Hey guys, yall smell that.  
  
Ezra, David, and Scott woke up and smelled the food frying.  
  
Ezra: What is that.  
David: I don't know but I'm about to find out.  
Scott: Dido for me.  
  
Auggie, Scott, Ezra and David all headed to the kitchen.  
*~*~*  
  
Daisy woke up to the smell of fish cooking.  
  
Daisy: Jules, you smell that.  
  
Juliet woke up to the smell also.  
  
Juliet: Yeah. What is it?  
Daisy: I don't know but I'm going to go find out.  
Juliet: Me too.  
  
Juliet and Daisy walked out of the room into the hall and ran into the boys.  
  
Daisy: Are you guys cooking.  
Ezra: No we thought it was you guys.  
Juliet: No we just woke up.  
David: Well instead of chit- chating why don't we go and eat. I'm starving.  
Juliet: Me too.  
  
They all walked into the kitchen to see Shelby cooking. She bent down into the oven and picked up a pan of rolls and sat them on the counter.  
  
Scott: What are you doing.  
  
Shelby jumped since she didn't know they were standing there.  
  
Shelby: Shit Scott, you scared me to death.   
  
She turned around and started cooking the fish again. David went up and started to take a piece of bread.  
  
Shelby: What the hell are you doing?  
David: I'm getting piece of hot bread.  
Shelby: No your not. You can wait till dinner.  
Juliet: Where did you get bread anyway. None of us brought any.  
Shelby: It's called homemade.  
Juliet: You know how to cook homemade bread. I didn't even know you knew how to cook.  
Shelby: You have to learn certain stuff when you live on the streets, princess.  
David: Where did you learn to fish.  
Shelby: Honestly never had learned. I just grabbed the fishing stuff and went outside and prayed I'd catch something.  
Auggie: How many did you catch.  
Shelby: Not many just ten or little more.  
Ezra: Ten!! I can't even catch five.  
Daisy: Wow Shelb, cooked, went fishing, cleaned the whole house. When did you find time to sleep.  
Shelby: I didn't. I wasn't tired. Anyway dinner is done.  
  
Shelby removed one last fish from frying and put it on a plate. She handed the plate to Auggie.  
  
Shelby: Take this to the dining room where the table is.  
  
Shelby then picked up the bread and handed it to Juliet.  
  
Shelby: You, take this.  
  
After giving the plate to Juliet she picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes and handed them to Ezra and told him to do the samething. She also gave David a bowl of caned lime beans. They all walked into the dining room where the table was set and the glasses had water in them all. They all sat down on the two long benches on each side of the table. David, Juliet, Auggie and Ezra on one side and Daisy, Shelby, and Scott on the other side. They all pigged out on the food.  
  
Auggie: Wow Shelb, you are a really good cook.  
Shelby: Thank you.  
  
Shelby squeezed out from between Daisy, and Scott.  
  
Scott: Where are you going.  
Shelby: I'll be right back.  
  
Shelby disappered into the kitchen and when she came back she had a angelfood cake. They all ate the whole cake. After they finished they all went into the living room and sat down. Daisy, Shelby and Scott on the couch. Ezra and David sat in two recliners and Auggie and Juliet sat in the loveseat.  
  
Ezra: Shelby, can you cook tomarrow also and the day after that and the day after that. Hell why not forever.   
Shelby: Very funny. Okay everybody I need to know how much money you got on you.  
David: Why so you can steal it.  
Shelby: No. That way we know how much grocry money we got.  
David: Oh.   
Juliet: I got eighty dollors.  
Scott: I got one fifty.  
Daisy: I only fifty.  
Ezra: I have fifty too.  
Auggie: I only got forty.  
David: I only have twenty.  
Shelby: Okay so that is three ninty plus my money we should have enough to last us for about five monthes.  
David: How much do you got, Shelby.  
Shelby: Huh.  
David: We told you how much we got now you tell us how much you got.  
Shelby: Okay I've got eight thousand dollors on me.  
David: Where the fuck did you get all that money.  
Shelby: Lets just say Peter didn't find all the money I had on me when I first came.  
Juliet: Where did you get it all.  
Shelby: Well my parents didn't give it to me and no I did not steal it.  
David: So got that just from being on the streets. Fuck girl I need to go into that profession. So how long did it take to make all of that.  
Shelby: (not beliving what he just asked) What?  
David: How long did it take you to make all that money?  
Shelby: I'm not telling you.  
David: Your scared of telling me.  
Shelby: I'm not scared of telling you.  
David: Well then tell me and prove it.  
Shelby: Fine. It took me one night. Okay.  
David: Hell Shelby, you got around.  
Scott: You need to shut your fuckin mouth.  
Auggie: Yeah David.  
Ezra: I'm with Scott and Auggie.  
David: Fuck all three of you. It was just a simple question.  
Auggie: Yeah bringing up her past again. Great funkin question.  
David: I'll ask her what I want to ask her.  
Ezra: You do it again and see what you get.  
David: I will.  
  
Now all four boys were standing in the middle of the room yelling at each other.   
  
Juliet: Can't you stop them. They're to loud.  
Daisy: Why don't you just stop complaining for once.  
Juliet: I don't complain.  
Daisy: That is all you've done today.  
Juliet: You're one to talk.  
  
Now Juliet and Daisy were in the middle of the room where the boys were yelling at each other. Shelby sat on the couch for a little longer until she couldn't stand the noise anymore. She walked between all of them.  
  
Shelby: (yelling) Everybody shut the hell up.  
  
Everybody became quiet and starred. Shelby looked over to where Juliet and Daisy were standing.  
  
Shelby: Daisy she is going to complain n no matter what you do. And Juliet get the fuck over yourself you're not the only one here.  
  
Shelby then turned to where Auggie, Scott and Ezra stood.  
  
Shelby: You three don't need to stand up for me. I can stand up for my own self. Plus that's all he want's you to do is fight with him.  
David: (smuggly) Yeah you tell, Shelby.  
  
Shelby turned around to where David was.   
  
Shelby: ( as sternly as she could) Do not fuckin interrupt me. And as for you, you need to learn to grow up and I mean soon. My gosh guys you guys wanted to go with me so we wouldn't be split up. Well the minute were here you guys start fighting. I swear, you are all acting two year olds.  
  
Shelby turned around and walked to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.  
*~*~*  
  
Shelby laid on her bed and turned on the radio.   
  
Shelby: Perfect song.   
  
Shelby said as the song came on.  
*~*~  
  
You see Shelby laying on the bed looking at the roof.  
**I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
But these four walls close in more every day  
And I'm dying inside and nobody knows it But me**  
  
Daisy walks out onto the porch and sits beside Scott.   
Scott: Why is Shelby, doing this? Daisy: She's building a wall. She scared that if she doesn't she is gonna lose somebody else and it'll hurt again like it does now. Scott: Well what are we supposed to do just sit here and watch? Daisy: No we try to break through the wall again and we love her.  
  
** Like a clown I put on a show   
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside and nobody knows it But me**  
  
You see Auggie and Juliet washing dishes.  
  
**Why didn't I say the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away   
Now my world is tumblin' down**  
  
You see Ezra and David sitting on the couch talking.  
  
**I can see it so clearly but you're nowhere around  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me**  
  
You see Scott and Daisy sitting on the porch looking at the stars.  
  
**How blue can I get, you could ask my heart   
Just like a jugsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
A million words couldn't say just how I feel   
A million years from now, you know, I'll be loving you still**  
  
Peter and Sophie at morp.  
  
**The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had   
And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me**  
  
You see Shelby laying on her bed and you see a tear going down her cheek.  
  
** The nights are lonely, the days are so sad   
And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
Nobody knows it but me**   
  
You see a picture of all the cliffhangers and Peter and Sophie all smiling in a picture.  
*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked so far. It'll get better.And don't forget to review.   
bye  
Sam 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Notice: I don't any of the character they belong to FFC. I don't own the song.  
*~*~*  
It had been two weeks since they moved in to the cabin. They were not fighting no more but everyone was hurting.  
Juliet didn't hide her pain but even though she told everybody how she felt it didn't make it go away. One day she even thought about making her self throw-up again. But then she thought Peter and Sophie wouldn't have wanted me too. But now all she wanted to do was take a knife and cut herself to make the pain go away. She hadn't done it yet but she knew if she didn't find answers soon she wouldn't be able to resist it anymore.  
Daisy wasn't doing so well either. At night she'd have nightmeres of her mothers death replaying in her mind then it would change to Sophie and Peter and the way they died. Every night it was diffrent. She would see her mom and dad in the car driving and then it wouldn't be her mom and dad it would be Peter and Sophie and she would see the car crash with them in it or a plane blow up that they were riding. She would wake up crying until she finally fell back to sleep around two hours later.  
It was the same way the Auggie. The nightmeres except his nightmeres were Peter and Sophie walking down the street and then they would be in an ally. The next thing he knew he would see a gang coming up and they would grab Peter and Sophie and start stabbing them with knives and when they were dead the leader of the gang would look up and it was his brother laughing. Every night he had the same dream. It replayed in his mind during the day and woke him up from his sleep during the night.  
David and Ezra were both reflecting on their lives without Peter and Sophie. Everyday Ezra would go down a lake about two miles from the cabin and look at the sky and just think about his life. He would wonder what would of happened to him if he didn't have Peter and Sophie. It got worse because he kept on going back to his past and that hurt too. David was doing the exact same thing. Everyday he would go down to the pond to fish and that was where he would reflect on his life. What Ezra and David didn't know was everytime they thought about their past they were hurting themselves more and more.  
Scott was the tough one. He had accepted Peter and Sophie being gone at least that was what he thought. He was mostly worried about Shelby. There were times when he would hate Peter and Sophie for leaving. Because it left him and the rest of the cliffhangers by theirselves. And there were also times he would cry because he missed them so much and he missed Shelby. But as the days progressed him and Shelby grew further and further apart.  
Shelby had confinded in her journal to tell what she felt. She was building up a wall again and she knew it. There were days she wanted to have some drugs so bad just to get rid of the pain. But she never did them. Most of the time she would wake up early in the morning and go into the attic. No one knew about it which made it better. It was her place. She had gone through all the boxes and found a lot of Peter's things from when he was a child. She guessed he used to live here. She found pictures of him which she hung up on the attic walls. She found some stuffed animals that were Peter's and would hold them for comfort hoping beyond hope it would bring back another memory of him or better bring him back. She loved the attic she stayed up there all day until about seven at night. That was her place where she would cry and think about her past. Some how the attic made her feel safe. Like as long as she stayed up there she would never be hurt again.  
The cliffhangers were growing futher and futher apart. Nobody knew Shelby anymore. Not even Scott and Daisy. All the cliffhangers knew things had to get better but who would be able to make them better.  
*~*~*  
  
It was almost eleven o'clock at night. All the cliffhangers except Shelby were in the living room. Everybody was getting worried about her. They hadn't seen her all day.  
  
Scott: Where could she be?  
Juliet: Scott, clam down. I'm sure she's okay.  
Daisy: How would you know.  
Auggie: ( getting offesive) Don't get mad at her because of Shelby.  
Ezra: Yeah Auggie's right.  
Daisy: ( getting louder) Well she doesn't need to be lying to Scott. She doesn't know where Shelby. None of us do so she does not know if she's gonna be alright.  
Scott: ( dryly) exactly.  
  
By now Scott, Auggie, Daisy, Juliet and Ezra were all fussing. A few minutes later David couldn't handle it no more. He got up unnoticed and went into the girls dorm. He came back out and got in the middle of the living and held up the book.  
  
David: ( practicly yelling) Everybody shut the fuck up.  
  
Everybody looked at David.  
  
David: ( now in a normal tone of voice) If we want to know where Shelby is then just look in her journal.  
  
David looked through a few pages until he got to a page and stopped.  
  
David: Here's yesterdays entry.  
Daisy: What does it say.  
David: ( reading out loud)   
  
  
** My first lesson in losing a love was you  
Learning to love with your memory was lesson number two  
And I can't lie, baby  
I still cry sometimes  
But I've some a long way  
towards gettin' you out of my mind**  
  
  
Dearest journal,  
You are my best friend right now. Your like Peter the one person or thing I can confide into. We are no longer the cliffhangers. We have all grown apart. David and Ezra spend their time at the lake and pond. They think no one knows what their doing there but I do because I do it everyday. They reflect on their past. Wondering where they would be if they didn't have Sophie and Peter. Well I'm not sure where they would be but I know where I would. I would be in my room scared to the death of the night watching the door waiting for it open. Waiting for him. Or I would be on the streets probley doing my so called job back then. Doing drugs to get away from the pain. That's where I would be right now. But I can't think about that because I know if I do then I would be failing Peter and Sophie because thinking what if is worse then drugs because it's killing slowly. And it's killing them slowly. Daisy and Auggie wake up every night from a nightmere. I know because I hear them. I hear Daisy crying and I hear Auggie going to the bathroom.They're probly having nightmeres of how Sophie and Peter died. I don't think they know this but I think we all have them. But we have to overcome them I know that. Because the dreams haunt us during the day and night. If we don't over come them then we'll never be able to live together. Everybody thinks I don't care that I was just using Peter and Sophie but I wasn't. I couldn't stay at Horizan, thier memory would be too much for me to handle. Juliet wonders why I don't cry. It's not because I don't miss them. Because I miss them more then my own family. I do cry just not in front of them. Crying is a sign of weakness and I can't be weak. I wasn't on the streets, with Walt and I won't be now. No matter how much I just want to cry and tell everyone how much I miss the way things were. You know Juliet used to cut. She had said it made the pain go away. But it doesn't because as soon as the outside of the cut stops hurting the pain inside comes back and so you cut yourself again and again but each time the pain inside comes back until you're dead. Tears can't express or tell how you feel so I don't cry and cutting just kills you. So what do I do. I can't run because soon drugs will run out and it's just like cutting the pain comes back. The one place I can cry is in the attic. It's my place it'll always be my place. I feel as if I've lost my family and no matter what I do the pain comes back each time. The cliffhangers were my family and now we're just growing a part. What will happen.... To us? To me? To Horizan? To the cliffhangers? and to Peter and Sophie?   
  
Yours forever  
Shelby  
  
  
**I'm still under the weather  
But I'm over the storm  
I still miss the shelter  
Of your loving arms  
But what I thought would kill me  
Has just made me strong  
I'm still under the weather  
But I'm over the storm**  
  
  
Everybody was quiet for a few more minutes.  
  
Juliet: ( crying) She's right.  
Auggie: ( confused) What are you talking about?  
Juliet: She's right we're not the cliffhangers no more we're strangers. And the only way we'll be a family again is to face our fears.  
Scott: ( crying) Yeah you're right and so is she.  
Ezra: ( out of no where) We have an attic?  
Daisy: Yeah that's where she said she was.  
David: Well lets go find her so we can be a family together.  
  
**Sometimes your memory still gets the best of me  
But that lonely ache in my heart  
Ain't as bad as it used to be  
And sometimes the way that I'm feelin'  
Inside doesn't show  
But I know  
I'll get over you, I've just got a long way to go**  
  
  
Everybody go up and started looking around the house trying to find a way up to the attic. Daisy finally found a small stair set in a closet in the living room. You really couldn't notice it. They all went up to the attic where they found Shelby asleep holding a teddybear.  
  
Auggie: Wow. Look at this place.   
Juliet: Yeah this is like a Peter memorial.  
  
**I'm still under the weather  
But I'm over the storm  
I still miss the shelter  
Of your loving arms  
But what I thought would kill me  
Has just made me strong  
I'm still under the weather  
But I'm over the storm**  
  
  
Daisy walked over to Shelby and laid down beside her. Scott went and laid down behind Shelby putting his hand around her waist. Juliet and Auggie got beside Daisy and laid down. Ezra and David got beside Scott and laid down. As the all fell asleep. Like a family.  
  
**I'm still under the weather  
But I'm over the storm**  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sorry it's so short but I've been really busy. Don't forget to review and the more reviews I have the longer it'll be.  
bye  
sam 


End file.
